In a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3G) Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a user equipment (UE) may be served by multiple cells. A first serving cell and a second serving cell are used as an example. An enhanced physical downlink control channel (ePDCCH) configured when the UE is served by the first serving cell is different from an ePDCCH configured when the UE is served by the second serving cell.
According to the prior art, when the UE hands over from the first serving cell to the second serving cell, the first serving cell sends radio resource control (RRC) reconfiguration signaling to the UE to instruct the UE to reconfigure the ePDCCH. After reconfiguring the ePDCCH, the UE sends back RRC reconfiguration completion signaling to the first serving cell.
In a process of implementing this embodiment, the inventor finds that, within a period from a time when a base station sends RRC reconfiguration signaling to a time when the base station receives RRC reconfiguration completion signaling sent back by the UE, data communication interruption may occur because control signaling of the base station is not detected by the UE.